hot
by natsaku
Summary: maldito calor, hacia tanto calor que se le pegaba la ropa al cuerpo, las gotas de sudor corrian por su frente, ¿que se supone que haria en un dia como este? lemmon sasusaku


**Calor**

_Maldito calor_

Gracias a el las gotas de sudor caían y caían por su frente, haciendo que su negros cabellos se le pegaran a la cara.

_Que la ropa se le pegara al cuerpo_.

Que le doliera la cabeza y que incluso le costara pensar.

Hace ya un rato que se había sacado la polera, la cual le molestaba y según el esta lo hacia sudar mas.

Yacía recostado sobre el sofá, el que también se le pegaba al cuerpo.

**Maldita sea**. _Hacia un calor infernal._

Tenía todas las ventanas de su casa abiertas, pero nada, ni una pequeña brisa entraba por ellas.

Y cuando lo hacia, no era mas que un aire denso y caliente que lo molestaba mas.

_**Molestia.**_

Eso sentía en esos momentos y no se le ocurría manera alguna para disminuir el calor.

Una idea cruzo por su mente. _Hielo._

Se levanto del molesto sofá y fue hacia su cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador, busco en la parte superior.

**Nada.**

Tan solo una cubeta, en la cual debía haber hielo, estaba vacía.

Había olvidado echarle agua, para que se congelara y tener, el preciado hielo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Maldijo para su adentros, pero ¿Cómo saber que iba a hacer tanto calor, aquel día?.

¿De donde se supone que iba a sacar hielo ahora?, sin más remedio se coloco la polera negra que antes se había sacado, tomo las llaves y salio.

Cerca de su casa se encontraba un negocio, bastante cerca, tan solo dos cuadras, por lo que no debía tener que caminar por mucho bajo el potente sol.

_**Mierda.**_

Desde afuera de su casa se veía la cola de la gente esperando para ser atendida, gente de todas las edades, soportando el calor como podían, algunos abanicándose con la mano, o con alguna hoja de papel, otros traían gorras para protegerse del sol, pero nada parecía disminuir la temperatura que sentían.

Maldijo para sus adentros, tendría que esperar a que atendieran a toda esa gente para tener su hielo.

Sonrió con arrogancia al recordar que la joven que atendía el local, estaba loca por el, con tan solo coquetearle un poco, lo atendería en seguida.

Paso por el lado de la cola de gente esperando, llego al frente y para su suerte estaba _aquella_ chica.

Al llegar frente a ella, le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas.

**me podrías hacer un favor?-** comenzó a preguntar el uchiha.

**S-si **– contesto embobada la chica, no podía creer que _el_, sasuke uchiha, le estuviera pidiendo un favor.

**¿Me puedes vender hielo?, lo que pasa es que no quiero hacer la fila, ya sabes** – le guiño un ojo y estaba listo, trato cerrado.

Vio a la joven caminar hacia la maquina donde guardaban el hielo, pudo ver un larga fila y en medio de esta _cierta_ cabellera rosada.

Desvió la mirada, lo mas seguro era que al notar su presencia corriera a saludarlo o algo así.

Pero no paso nada, _la_ chica ni lo noto, seguía allí esperando su turno, para lo cual según pudo ver el uchiha menor, _que había vuelto a mirarla_, faltaban al menos unas 10 personas.

**espera** – le dijo a la chica que lo atendía – **quiero **_**dos**_** bolsas.**

Ella asintió, y fue de nuevo a la maquina, cuando volvió con las dos bolsas, se las paso, después de pagar, sasuke se volteo, comenzo a caminar directamente a donde se encontraba la pelirrosada.

**sakura** – dijo atrayendo su atención, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida –** toma** – y le paso la bolsa de hielo para luego seguir su camino.

Bajo la atenta mirada de la kunoichi, se marcho de la tienda, cuando estaba a una cuadra de su casa, escucho que lo llamaban.

**sasuke-kun!!** – era _ella,_ no podía haberlo dejado así, tenia que venir a molestarlo y sobre todo hoy que no tenia animo para nada, ni siquiera sabia por que la había ayudado, _a ella._

_**Molesta.**_ Pensó.

**gracias, sasuke-kun** – dijo la haruno, cuando al fin había alcanzado a sasuke.

El se giro para mirarla, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, tenia las mejillas rojas, seguramente por el calor, el flequillo pegado a su frente, una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla, siguió por su cuello y se perdió bajo su polera.

El pelinegro trago saliva.

¿Por qué tenia que haber bajado la vista?, llevaba una polera de un rosa claro, con tirantes, dejando a la vista su escote, por el cual se había perdido la salada gota.

Tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo, lo cual dejaba poco a la imaginación y vaya que imaginación tenia el uchiha, una idea cruzo su mente.

**sakura **– comenzó diciendo – **hace bastante calor¿no crees?** – que frase mas original, se reprocho internamente.

De todas maneras siguió.

**quieres pasar a mi casa?** –

Había escuchado, pasar.a._su_.casa?

_**Su**_ casa

_De sasuke uchiha_

Asintió de inmediato, a lo que el comenzó a caminar, una vez llego a la puerta, metió la llave y abrió.

Observaba todo fascinada, nunca había estado en la casa de sasuke, noto que carecía de adornos, lo único que tenía era una que otra foto.

Estaba concentrada en eso, hasta que sintió el golpe de la bolsa de hielo caer sobre la bolsa, al girarse, lo que vio la sorprendió.

Sasuke se estaba sacando la polera enfrente de ella, se controlo como pudo al ver _aquel_ torso marcado completamente desnudo delante de sus ojos.

Una gota de sudor lo recorrió de principio a fin, desde su cuello hasta el borde de su pantalón.

Sakura se sonrojo, al darse cuenta que su mirada se había posado un tanto mas debajo de el borde del pantalón.

El uchiha sonrió arrogantemente, al verla reaccionar así.

Se acerco a ella y la apego contra la pared, acaricio su brazo y acerco su boca su oído.

**no tienes calor, sakura** – susurro.

El sentir, el tibio aliento sobre su oído, le provoco un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.

**y-yo** – comenzó a decir, estaba nerviosa, lo tenía mas cerca que nunca.

La miro de frente, por unos instantes, respiraron el mismo aire, mezclando sus alientos.

De un momento a otro, la beso, tomándola por sorpresa, su sentido común se nublo y correspondió sin problema.

El siguió, aumentando la intensidad del beso, poco a poco se adentro en su cavidad, aquella dulce cavidad, que de un momento a otro lo volvió loco, queriendo saborear, recorrer completamente y lo hizo con el completo permiso de la pelirrosada, la cual ahogaba pequeños gemidos en el dentro de su boca.

Poco le importaba eso, estaba ocupada recorriendo toda la blanca piel disponible del uchiha, delineando con las yemas de sus dedos, cada curva, deleitándose con ese tacto.

El poso sus manos sobre la cintura de sakura, atrayéndola hacia el, ella coloco su brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sin saber como y con extrema delicadeza la coloco sobre el frió suelo, y se posiciono sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla y sin separarse del beso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se separaron, ella lo miraba confusa por su manera de actuar, el tenia su mirada cargada de un profundo rojo, mirándola lujuriosamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces de apodero de su cuello, besándolo, suavemente primero, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de la pelirrosada, pero luego fue marcando lo que desde siempre le había permanecido, succionando, mordiendo todo lo que estaba a su paso.

De ves en cuando sakura dejaba escapar un débil gemido, disminuido por ella misma tratando de controlar lo que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Mientras se ocupaba de su cuello, una de sus manos, hábilmente se adentro por debajo de su polera, hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos masajeándolo, otro gemido escapo de los rosados labios de l kunoichi, esta vez mas profundo que los anteriores, provocando una mueca de satisfacción por parte del uchiha, que sonreía altaneramente.

Retiro su mano y poco a poco le fue sacando la polera, que le estaba molestando para hacer bien su_ tarea, _después de eso, le quito el brasier, dejando a la vista unos redondeados pechos.

Su boca la cual había estado ocupada besando su cuello, ahora iba bajando, lentamente comenzó a besar uno de sus pezones, mientras masajeaba el otro.

Sakura, tenía enredados sus dedos entre sus cabellos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de apaciguar los sonidos que escapaban de su boca.

Con la mano libre que tenía, le retiro falda, para acariciar lentamente un muslo subiendo y bajando. Luego la poso sobre la intimidad de la kunoichi, aun cubierta por la fina tela, ejerciendo presión sobre esta, sakura arqueo la espalda, ante el contacto.

La pelirrosa estaba a punto de perder la batalla y no se iba a dejar.

No señor.

Le tomo la cara con ambas manos, atrayéndolo hacia ella, para besarlo con intensidad, sorprendiéndolo, aprovecho esto, para posarse sobre el, sentándose sobre la parte mas sensible del uchiha, sintiendo ya lo que se estaba formando bajo su pantalón.

Mientras lo besaba y con ayuda de el, le saco los pantalones, se separo para mirarlo, de pronto su mirada se dirigió a la bolsa de hielo que hace unos minutos ella traía en su mano y que yacía junto a ellos, la tomo y saco uno de los cubitos.

Comenzó a pasarlo por sobre el pecho de sasuke, viendo como se derretía lentamente debido a la temperatura del cuerpo del joven, las gotas recorrían su torso.

Ella lo miro lujuriosamente y comenzó a lamer todo rastro de agua de su piel, bajando hasta llegar al borde del bóxer que traía puesto sasuke, lamió aquella área observando su reacción.

Lo estaba haciendo sufrir y lo iba a pagar.

El uchiha volvió a tomar control de la situación, colocándose encima de ella, le quito la ultima prenda que le quedaba y para luego quedar el en las mismas condiciones, la miro por unos instantes y sin esperar mas la penetro, sakura ahogo un gemido de dolor, aferrandose fuertemente a la espalda de sasuke, pero luego se acostumbro a la intromisión del chico.

El placer que lo inundaba a el ya no lo podía aguantar, estar dentro de ella era demasiado, espero a que estuviera mas cómoda y comenzó a embestir, poco a poco aumentando el ritmo.

La sentía, sentía que estaba cerca, sentía como sus paredes se contraían en torno a su miembro, se adentro mas, embistiendo con mas fuerza, hasta que llego, arqueo la espalda hacia el, y en un gemido grito su nombre.

Un par de embestidas mas y el también había llegado al clímax, respiro entrecortadamente sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa, hasta que calmo su ritmo cardiaco, salio de ella y se recostó a su lado, ella se apoyo sobre el.

La observo por unos momentos, mantenía ese tinte rosado sobre sus mejillas, los labios hinchados por los salvajes besos, que le robaba, con una mano coloco un rebelde mechón rosado detrás de su oreja, pensando.

_Le podrían empezar a gustar los días de __**calor.**_


End file.
